When You Came Along
by Red Koi
Summary: Yamada Kaori, a normal girl who moves to Konoha and attends the local high school. When she meets Naruto and his gang, who have a secret, her life changes forever. Over time Sasuke begins to become attached to her and he doesn't like the result of it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story I have ever written. I first published it on Quizilla but I decided to make some changes to it and put it on here. I hope it is better than what I originally wrote.**

**Note: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OCs and my story plot.**

* * *

Have you ever felt like something was going to happen that would change your life forever? I did. To me, change was inevitable and I knew what it was like. My father got a new job in Konoha and we had to move. We always moved around so I expected it. Maybe I could call this place home, even if it may be for a short while.

At the moment I am on my way to my new school, Konoha High. My dad seemed to be throwing a hissy fit at the inexperienced driver in front of us. My dad was definitely one-of-a-kind.

"Get your ass off the road! You're going slower than necessary" He shouted angrily to the driver in front of us.

Yeah, that's my dad, Yamada Makoto. He's a somewhat laidback individual, who can be very hot-headed. But he can be quite overprotective, especially when it comes to boys, hence the reason why I mentioned he is somewhat laidback.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his behavior. "Dad, calm down. School doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

He chuckled. "Sorry." He looked over at me and put on a cheesy grin. "Anyways, are you excited about your first day of school?"

"I guess. I mean, what is there to be excited about?" I replied back nonchalantly.

"Well….." He seemed to be at a loss of words.

Before he could respond to my question, we had already arrived at the school. I looked outside the car window and marvelled at the size. It was huge!! Bigger than any of the schools I had previously attended. I unbuckled myself, grabbed my backpack, and bade my dad farewell as I got out of the car. Once I shut the door, he waved and drove off, leaving me alone at the front of the school. As I approached the school, I couldn't help but have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'_Today is definitely going to be interesting.'_

_

* * *

_Naruto's POV

I was sitting underneath one of the cherry blossoms located near the school. With me was Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru was lying against the tree next to me along with Kiba. Neji was leaning against it with his arms crossed and Sasuke and Gaara sat on a tree branch opposite each other.

As I was surveying the school grounds, I noticed there was a girl who I had never seen before. She had shoulder length black hair and was wearing the traditional school uniform for girls, a white button-up shirt with a green tie and green skirt. Even though she was far away, I could barely catch a whiff of her scent. Her scent was a mixture of blackberries and vanilla.

I put on a big grin. "Hey guys, we have a new classmate."

They looked up in the direction I was looking.

"So it seems" stated Neji with a smirk on his face.

"What's so great about her?" Shikamaru questioned tiredly. "It's not like she's any different from the girls here."

Shikamaru closed his eyes but didn't appear to be asleep.

Kiba sniffed the air. "I highly doubt that. She is definitely different."

Gaara stayed in his spot with his back against the tree. "I find no interest in her."

Sasuke jumped down from his spot in the tree and continued to look at the girl. "She's nothing special."

"Well, I don't know about you guys" I said getting up, "but I'm going to introduce myself to our new classmate."

I was so excited, I hadn't realized I started running over to her.

* * *

Kaori's POV

As I approached the school, a blonde kid was running at full speed towards me. Before I could move out of the way, we collided with one another. Or to be more precise, he collided into me. I fell over on my back and the kid landed on top of me.

"AH! I'm so sorry!" shouted the boy on top of me.

I inwardly groaned.

"It's fine, but....could you please....get off me. I....can't.....breathe."

My lungs were going to collapse on me if he continued to stay where he was at. "Oh, sorry about that." He smiled a big goofy grin and got off of me.

Once he was completely standing, he reached out his hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and dusted myself off once I was standing.

"You know, you should really watch where you're going" I said while I continued to get what ever dirt was remaining.

"Hehe...sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I just get a little excited sometimes. By the way, the names Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it, dattebayo!"

I laughed a little at his comment. "Hi Naruto, my names Yamada Kaori. As you can probably tell, I'm new here."

"Yeah. So would you like for me to show you around the place?" Naruto asked as he started to put on a cute puppy dog face.

Who could resist?!

"Maybe later, but could you show me to the front office?" I asked.

"Yeah no problem, but first I want to introduce you to my friends. Some of them aren't here at the moment, so you can meet them later."

"Okay sure."

Naruto grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards a cherry blossom tree near the school. From what I could see, there appeared to be five people underneath it. All of them, guys.

"Hey guys" shouted Naruto, his voice filled with excitement. "This is Yamada Kaori, our new classmate."

A couple of them greeted with a 'yo' while the rest just nodded. I did the same in return.

From left to right, Naruto named off each person. Starting from the left was Uchiha Sasuke, a boy with spiky blue-black hair in the shape of a birds butt and black eyes; Nara Shikamaru, a boy with brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and brown eyes; Inuzuka Kiba, a boy with really messy brown hair, black eyes, and what appeared to be tattoos of two red triangles, one underneath each eye; Hyuga Neji, a boy with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and white eyes; and Sabaku no Gaara, a boy with messy red hair, seafoam green eyes with black circles around them due to insomnia, and a tattoo of the kanji 'love' on the left side of his forehead.

Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara kept to themselves, Shikamaru was napping from the looks of it, and Kiba was eyeing me.

It was a little awkward.

"So Kaori, is it?"

I turned to Shikamaru who had asked me the question.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What's your schedule?"

"My schedule?"

"Yeah!" butted in Naruto. "What classes do you have?! We might have the same classes together!"

"Well, first I have English, then Calculus. After Calculus I have lunch, then Gym, and then Chemistry."

"Ah man, you have Chemistry?!" said Kiba with a look of fear on his face.

"Yeah, why?" The look Kiba had on his face started to make me question whether or not my Chemistry class was the right choice to take.

"Orochimaru-sensei teaches Chemistry." said Neji. "He scared the shit out of Kiba."

The others chuckled at Neji's comment.

"Did not!" yelled Kiba with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" said Naruto. "The look on your face in class was priceless." Naruto fell to the ground laughing. He was laughing so hard that he started holding his gut from the intense cramping caused by it.

Kiba bunched up his hand into a fist and approached Naruto with anger written all over his face.

"Grrrr. Shut up Naruto! You were scared shitless too."

"I was not!" Naruto retorted back with the same level of anger.

Naruto and Kiba looked like they were about to get into a brawl. Sparks of lightning were starting to flash between the two.

"You guys are such losers."

Naruto, Kiba, and myself looked over to see Sasuke leaning against the tree. Eyes closed and arms crossed, a stoic look plastered on his face.

Naruto marched up to Sasuke and got right in his face. Kiba and I just stood where we were watching the whole scene. Everyone else was just doing their own thing.

"Grrrr...shut up Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto. He looked like he was about to punch Sasuke in the face.

"Make me, baka."

"Sasukeeee!"

This time, instead of looking like it, Naruto was about to punch Sasuke in the face.

"Will you guys stop fighting?" I said with anger lacing my voice. "You guys are acting like a bunch of kids."

"Sasuke started it" replied Naruto childishly, pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"Shut up baka" Sasuke said coolly.

"I don't care who started it. Just stop."

Man, guys are so difficult. They are always getting into fights.

"Heh...sorry about that Kaori" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways...what's your schedule again?"

I mentally slapped myself and released a sigh. "First I have English, then Calculus, Lunch, Gym, and Chemistry."

"So, you have English with me, Sasuke, and Kiba...Calculus with Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara...Gym with all of us and...Chemistry with Sasuke, Neji, and myself."

"That's great but what about you're other friends you mentioned?"

"Oh, you mean Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, right?"

"I guess, if those are your other friends."

"Oh, well I don't know their schedules since they haven't arrived yet but I'm sure you have some classes with them."

"Yeah." I looked at my watch and noticed it is ten minutes until school started. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to show me where the front office is or not?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot! Let's go!"

Again Naruto grabed my wrist and whisked me away into the school. I didn't have time to say bye to everyone but I was going to see them again soon.

"Naruto will you slow down!"

* * *

**Alright! First chapter finally up! Review if you like. I have my idea for this but I'm just having difficulty writing it out. Anyways, as you can see...Sasuke and Kaori first meet in this chapter but no sparks are flying. I want to take it slow for them. Again review if you like...and if you really have the urge to then flame to your heart's content.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto. Just my OC and story plot.**

* * *

Naruto led me to the entrance of the school. Considering it was only a few feet away from where we originally were. A big, green leaf symbol was located above the front doors. I didn't get the chance to look at it much because Naruto pulled me inside. Once inside, I couldn't believe how amazing the inside looked compared to the outside. The floors were white and spotless. I could see my reflection when I looked down. The walls were white as well but with a green border along the top and bottom. I was amazed.

"Hey Kaori" Naruto said waving his hand in front of my face. I must have been in a trance or something because I forgot Naruto was beside me holding my wrist.

"Uh...what is it Naruto?" I asked looking over to him.

"Come on! The office is this way!"

"Okay. I'm coming."

We entered the front office and there was a woman sitting at the front desk. She had short, black hair like me and black eyes. She seemed to be stressed out with the load of paperwork on her desk.

As we approached her, she looked up and greeted us with a smile. The stress from work seemed to have gone away for that brief moment. Naruto let go of my wrist and gave me a nudge in my arm with his elbow. I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Well, I'll see you later Kaori-chan." Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face.

Wait a minute, why did Naruto call me Kaori-chan? He didn't do it before so why now?

"Yeah, see you later."

Naruto swiftly went out the office. It seemed more like he was running away from something.

I approached the lady at the front desk. She was filing some of the papers that were on her desk but stopped when she noticed me.

"Oh, hi there." she said with a smile. One, of which, I returned. "You must be Yamada Kaori. I'm Shizune, Lady Tsunade's secretary. If you could just take a seat over there" she gestured over to a few seats across from her desk, "Lady Tsunade will be with you shortly."

"Okay."

I took a seat in the chair that appeared to be the most comfortable out of them all. But sadly, I was wrong. The chair was a little bumpy but I made do and I eventually got comfortable. About five minutes had gone by as I was waiting in the office. While I was waiting, I started to think back to the people I met earlier this morning. They seemed to have separated themselves from everyone else in the school. Like they were trying to stay as far away from everyone else as possible or they would catch a disease or something. Then again, I might just be overthinking things. Isn't it always that way with clichs in high school? They don't associate with others outside of their group?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a door open. I looked behind Shizune's desk to see a woman with blonde hair in pigtails standing in front of the open door. She looked intimidating but seemed to have a calm demeanor. Though what stood out the most about her was her big boobs!! I mean, with one swing she could probably knock someone out with them. That would be pretty funny if it did happen. I giggled at my own ridiculous thought.

She glanced my way and motioned for me to enter her office. I was a little hesitant at first but I quickly made my way over to her office. She was already seated behind her desk, waiting. I quickly and silently took a seat in the chair across from her desk. Her desk seemed to be made of cherry wood and had piles upon piles of papers scattered on top.

And I thought Shizune was stressed with all of her paper work. I guess Lady Tsunade was even worse.

She fixed me with a hard gaze, not blinking for a second. The silence accompanying the gaze, made me feel really awkward.

"I have looked over your transcripts and it seems like you have had decent grades at your previous schools." As she spoke, Lady Tsunade had pulled out a folder full of papers from underneath one of the piles and placed in on top of her desk. I was guessing the folder contained my transcripts and anything else about me.

I was hesitant in replying back. "Uh,...yes ma'am. I try my best when it comes to school."

"That's good." her hard gaze turned soft, "Anyways, here is your schedule and a map of the school. Your locker number and combination is located on your schedule."

I grabbed my schedule and looked it over. Before starting at Konoha High, I received a letter in the mail already containing my class schedule. I'm guessing she gave me another because I might lose it or something.

"If you need any help, just ask any of the students here. Other than that, if you have any questions, you know where my office is." She folded her hands and placed them on her desk. She continued to stare at me.

"Um,...thank you. I'll be sure to do that." I put on a small smile. I doubted I would come back here again, nor would I want to.

"Well, since we're done here you can leave. Your first class will be starting in a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

I got up out of the chair, bowed my head to her and headed out of her office.

"Oh and Kaori."

I turned around realizing Lady Tsunade talking to me. "Yes?"

"Welcome to Konoha High" she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Again I bowed my head and left her office.

Once I was finally outside of the front office, the hallway was crowded with students. Some were making their way to class, some were talking to one another, and others were getting their stuff from their lockers for their classes.

The first thing I thought about doing was searching for Naruto but instead I decided to search for my locker. It was better to find it now than having to wait. I scanned the first row of lockers before me looking for the number printed on my schedule. Locker number 125, it couldn't be that hard to find. By the time I found my locker, which was a little ways away from the front office, the bell rang for me to go to my first class. With the hallways empty of any life other than myself, I had to find my first class on my own. Luckily for me, Lady Tsunade gave me a map of the school, so at least I would have an easier time finding my classes. Again I looked at my schedule and saw I had English first with Hatake Kakashi. I navigated my way through the twists and turns of the hallway until I got to my English class.

I heard a little talking coming from the class; I gently knocked on the door. The class went quiet and a guy with gray hair that defied gravity answered the door. "Hello there" he said. "You must be our new student Yamada Kaori. My name is Hatake Kakashi, your English teacher. Please come in."

Kakashi-sensei stepped aside to let me through into the classroom. I gave him an awkward smile and entered the classroom. Everyone had their attention directed at me.

The perks of being a new student. Everyone focuses on you.

I looked around the classroom and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba sitting near the back of the class. It was kind of obvious since Naruto was waving at me frantically. While I was standing at the front of the class, Kakashi-sensei closed the door and walked up to me, facing the class. "Class," he started, "this is our new student, Yamada Kaori. So, shall we start with an introduction from you?"

I looked up at Kakashi-sensei and gulped. I'm not very good with speaking in front of a crowd. My nerves were going off like crazy.

"Um...okay." I faced the class again, trying to calm my nerves. "Hello, my name is Yamada Kaori."

"Alright, now that that's over, why don't you go take a next to Sakura. Sakura, could you please raise your hand so Kaori knows where to sit?" he said nonchalantly.

A girl with bubblegum pink hair raised her hand. I walked down the row of desks until I reached the one right next to her. From the looks of it, I was sitting right in front of Sasuke, who had Naruto to his left. Everyone still had their attention turned to me. I sat down and the girl, who is apparently known as Sakura, smiled at me.

"Hey there" she said with a smile, "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Kaori."

Her smile seemed to grow bigger with my response. "You're going to have such a great time here at Konoha High."

"Uh, thanks."

"Hey, why don't I show you around and introduce you to everyone?"

I gave Sakura a reassuring smile. "Thanks but someone already offered to."

"Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh well then he probably already introduced you to the guys" Sakura said with a pout.

"Yeah but you could introduce me to the girls if you want?"

"That sounds great!" Sakura perked up immediately. "Just look for me during lunch and I will introduce you to them."

"Alright."

Sakura still held a smile on her face. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends!"

Friends? "Uh, yeah, me too."

My first day of school and I already made some new friends. Even though I didn't know them that well. I think I actually might enjoy myself here at Konoha High.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what I just realized? I never mentioned exactly what kind of story this is. I mean, yes it is a romance/supernatural story but what kind of supernatural? To ease your mind, this is a vampire story. You can probably guess right now who is one and who isn't but it is a very small hint. As the story progresses, I think you will have an easier time understanding. If not, just send me a message and I will explain it to you the best I can without giving too much away.**

**

* * *

**This morning, English and Calculus seemed to go by fairly quickly. I had gotten to know Sakura a little better since she was in both of my classes. I found out she has very strong feelings towards Sasuke but she wasn't the only one.

If you are thinking I have strong feelings towards Sasuke then think again. I saw him more as an acquaintance than anything else and he probably felt the same towards me. No but seriously, a lot of the girls at Konoha High are head-over-heels for Sasuke. That is, except for a select few who have no interest in him whatsoever because they are already in relationships.

Currently it is lunchtime and I am trying to find my way to the lunchroom. I lost Sakura once the bell rang because a large group of people obscured her from my vision. Looking at the map in my hands, it wasn't making much sense at the moment. Apparently I ended up farther away from my second class, which happened to be closer to the lunchroom.

_'How did I end up this far away?! Gah!! Maybe if I retrace my steps back to my last class, then I can have an easier time getting to the lunchroom.'_

I turned around and began to retrace my steps, while at the same time, continued to look at my map. Not watching where I was going, I ran right into someone and fell with my head making contact with the floor. My map fell from my hand and slid across the hall. Mumbling an 'ow', I sat up and rubbed the bump on my head. I slowly looked up to see someone's back turned to me. They were wearing a black t-shirt with denim pants and they had black hair which stood up in the back.

Wait a minute...black hair...stood up in the back...I knew exactly who I ran into.

He turned around, his black eyes locked with my gray ones. I was expecting him to reach out his hand to help me up, but from the looks of it, that was definitely not going to happen. His gaze hardened but his face stayed completely emotionless.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" I said as I begin to stand up. I didn't take my eyes away from him for a second.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands inside his pockets. "Tch...watch where you're going next time." He turned back around and walked away.

Still standing in the hallway, I watched as he turned a corner and disappeared out of my sight. I released my breath I didn't even know I was holding. His gaze made me feel uncomfortable and awkward. I was still watching where he turned the corner when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Naruto running up to me. When he reached me, he bent over to catch his breath.

"He-hey...Kaori-chan. Wh-what...are...y-you...doing...h-here?" His breathing gradually began to return to normal and he stood up straight again.

"Uh, oh I got lost trying to find the lunchroom."

He grinned. "I'm on my way there now, so why don't we go together?"

"Okay Naruto."

We started to make our way to the lunchroom. The whole way there, Naruto was rushing me because he was 'starving to death'.

* * *

Upon arriving to the lunchroom, Naruto ran off to one of the lunch lines to get his food. I was left alone again. I looked around to see if I could spot anybody I knew. As I was looking around, I noticed Sakura waving me over to the table she was sitting at. When I reached the table, I noticed Kiba, Sasuke, and Gaara along with some other people I didn't know. I took a seat between Sasuke and Kiba.

Sakura glanced my way. "Hey Kaori, what took you so long?"

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, "I kinda got lost on the way here. But luckily I ran into Naruto or should I say he ran into me and he led me here."

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Sakura turned around in her chair to search for the goofy blonde.

"Pfft...that's pretty obvious Sakura. Where else would Naruto be." Kiba said from beside me.

"Yeah you're right Kiba. Oh Kaori, let me introduce you to the others here." She pointed to her left to a girl with short blue hair and white eyes. "This is Hyuga Hinata." Hinata lightly blushed and looked down at the table.

"Hinata's a little shy when meeting new people." Kiba whispered into my ear.

"And" Sakura then pointed to her right to a girl with blonde hair held in a high ponytail and blue eyes, "this is Yamanaka Ino." Ino sent me a disapproving glare. The first time I meet her and she already hates me. "So, Hinata, Ino, this is Yamada Kaori."

Hinata waved at me slightly while Ino continued to glare at me. What did I do to make Ino hate me?

"Uh, Ino, why are you glaring at me?" I cowered a little under her glare. She was a little menacing.

She slammed her hand on the table. "For one, you're sitting beside Sasuke-kun and two, you're competition." Her glare didn't lighten for a second.

"Competition?"

"Yeah, you're in the way of my plans to get Sasuke-kun to ma--"

"INO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" Sakura leaned over and whispered into Ino's ear. Ino nodded to Sakura and calmed down. She looked back at me.

"You're in my way of making Sasuke mine, along with Billboard Brow over here." Ino gestured over to Sakura.

"I'm in you're way?! You're in mine!" Sakura exclaimed to Ino.

As the two girls continued to argue, Naruto arrived and seated himself between Kiba and Hinata. Placing his tray full of food on the table, he leaned over to give Hinata a peck on the cheek causing her to blush a dark red.

"Hey guys! So what did I miss?" Naruto said as he stuffed some fries in his mouth.

Kiba sighed while leaning back in his chair, "Nothing much. Same old bickering from Ino and Sakura over 'Mr. Perfect' over there." Kiba nodded over to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Kiba. "Hn. Jealous much."

"What'd you say Uchiha?!" Kiba jumped up knocking his chair over. He made me jump from his sudden outburst. His breathing became heavy and his eyes looked like they were growing darker. Was I imagining things?

"You heard me." Sasuke just sat there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kiba-kun, p-please calm down." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah Kiba, there is no need to start an argument." I placed my hand on Kiba's arm in order to calm him down. It worked. He picked up his chair and sat back down. The whole time he pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked over at Sasuke who was in the same position he was in earlier. "That wasn't nice Sasuke."

"Tch, like I care."

"You should. You probably hurt Kiba's feelings." I said in a soft voice. I gently placed my hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His pupils were dialated and he started to shake. He began to breathe heavily but quickly got it under control.

"I don't care. Feelings show nothing but weakness." Sasuke quickly stood up and left the lunchroom.

I looked over at everyone else. Kiba was still pouting and Ino and Sakura were still bickering. Naruto looked at Hinata with a concerned look on his face. Hinata nodded her head as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Is Sasuke okay?"

Naruto turned to me and smiled. "Yeah, he's fine. But just to be sure, I'll go check on him." Naruto stood up from the table and followed after Sasuke.

Was everything okay?

* * *

Naruto's POV

I stormed out of the lunchroom into the hallway. I looked around and spotted Sasuke disappearing into the boy's bathroom. I quickly followed after him.

Inside, Sasuke was leaning over one of the sinks, his face dripping with water. His hands were gripping onto the counter. The counter started to crack due to Sasuke's strength.

"Sasuke? Dude, are you okay?" I slowly approached him, being careful to not set him off.

"Get away from me!" His voice was laced with anger.

"What happened?"

He took in a deep breath and released it. "I was starting to lose control." His grip on the counter was beginning to lessen. "As soon as she touched me, I felt different. My heart was racing and I was shaking uncontrolably. It felt as if her touch sent electricity throughout my entire body. I felt an urge...a desire for her. I've never felt this way before."

I smiled and patted Sasuke on the back. "I know what you're going through. The same thing happened to me with Hinata." Sasuke looked up at me, confusion in his eyes. He really didn't know what I was talking about.

He grabbed me by my shirt, lifted me up, and slammed me against the wall, his grip never loosened on me. "What is going on with me?" He asked angrily.

My smile grew bigger, "She's the one...she's your mate."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Mr. Ken the Black Cat and ninonane!! Your reviews on my story made me happy, I really appreciate it! This chapter will be dedicated to both of you! I hope you like it!****

* * *

**Sasuke's POV

I slowly lowered Naruto back to the ground and released my grip on his shirt. My anger and confusion was beginning to vanish. "I don't believe you."

I turned around and approached the sink again placing my hands on the edge of the countertop. I didn't know what to do...what to think. I had always kept my urges and emotions under control. Why of all times did my control weaken? I felt weak, my defenses were crumbling. The words of my brother were forcing their way back into my mind.

_'You're weak little brother. These pitiful emotions you show make you pathetic. You're a disgrace to our kind.'_

_'NO!'_ I couldn't let my brother's words get to me. Ever since that day, I tossed aside my emotions. But as his words continued to swim through my mind, my anger began to come back.

Naruto continued to stand where I set him down, watching my every movement. Concern was shown in his deep blue eyes. "Sasuke..." he started, "I'm telling you the truth. Hinata foresaw this." He began to approach me slowly.

With my head bowed and my eyes closed, I smirked at his remark. "Hinata foresaw this?"

"Yeah, her visions are always acc--"

"DAMN IT NARUTO, SHE'S WRONG!" My grip on the counter was beginning to produce more cracks than the first. Little fragments of it started to fall to the floor. If I applied anymore pressure then the counter would surely be broken. There was even the possibility the sink would be too.

My outburst startled Naruto but he continued to hold his ground.

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself down. "There is no way _that_ girl is my mate. That urge...that desire I felt for her was nothing more than blood lust. How else could I have begun to lose control."

"But Sasuke..."

"I don't want to hear anymore. Both you and Hinata are wrong." I released my grip on the counter and quickly left the bathroom, leaving Naruto behind.

There was no way. My loss of control was due to nothing more than the desire to drink her blood. In my eyes, there was no other explanation.

But for now, I just needed to be alone.

* * *

Kaori's POV (Gym)

Following lunch, my next class was Gym. This time, luckily for me, I followed after Sakura. In the locker room, I was a little uncomfortable changing in front of all the girls. I never really exposed myself around anyone before, so I went into one of the bathroom stalls to change. The green shorts I had to wear were shorter than expected. They were at least three to four inches above my knee! As I walked out of the stall, I accidently bumped into a girl with her hair up in two buns. She smiled and giggled at my clumsiness.

"Hi there, my name is Tenten. You must be Yamada Kaori, correct?"

"Yeah. How do you know who I am?" I was puzzled. I never met this girl before and she already knew who I was.

"My boyfriend Neji told me."

"Oh well, that explains a lot." I said smiling while rubbing the back of my head. Then, come to think of it, I didn't even know Neji had a girlfriend. I mean, I just met him today.

"Come on. Let's go meet up with everyone else." Tenten grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the locker room. Once we were inside the main part of the gym, Tenten dragged me over to where everyone was. They all greeted us with a wave except for Sasuke and Gaara. Neji, on the other hand, walked up to Tenten and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Tenten blushed a light shade of pink and held Neji's hand.

I noticed Gaara was sitting by himself on the bleachers. Feeling like he could use some company, I decided to join him. As I got closer to him, Gaara appeared to be a bit shocked. When I sat down, he glanced over at me and moved over a bit.

"Hi there Gaara." I said with a soft smile.

He remained quiet, not knowing what to do. I guess no one has ever approached him like this, except maybe Naruto. Maybe I could try to get him to talk a little.

"How come you're sitting here by yourself?" I gave him another smile to encourage him.

He glanced over at me. "I like to be alone."

His glance was then taken away from me and directed at someone else. I followed his gaze to where Sakura was at. She was sitting on the bleachers on the other side of the gym along with Sasuke and Ino. From the looks of it, Sasuke wanted to be by himself but Ino and Sakura wanted to be with him. Heck, they were sorta fighting over him. Each taking ahold of an arm and sending glares at one another. Annoyance could definitely be seen on his face.

I looked back over at Gaara with a smirk on my face. I let out a slight chuckle which happened to catch his attention. He looked over at me, curiousity showing in his aqua eyes.

"So," my smirk began to grow, "You seem to have a little thing for Sakura. A crush?"

His eyes slightly widened and he quickly turned away. I could barely see the blush that was spreading across his pale cheeks. He grew pretty tense but tried his best to hide it.

Before I could question him any further, Naruto came running over to us, tears flowing from his eyes. Hinata was following him close behind but seemed calm. "KAORI-CHAN!! GAARA!!"

With lightning speed, Naruto was cowering behind Gaara and I, his hands were gripping on to our shoulders for dear life. His grip actually hurt. I was sure that at any moment he would crush my shoulder. Gaara, on the other hand, didn't seem to be affected by it at all. Hinata appeared beside him, trying to calm him down. What was going on? "Are you okay Naruto? What's wrong?" I turned around and looked at the cowering blonde.

"He's coming! HE'S COMING!" Naruto had tears running down his face. He released Gaara and I and was now hanging on for dear life to Hinata. She started to rub his back in order to calm him down.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Who's coming Naruto?"

"OUR GYM TEACHER GAI-SENSEI!"

"Gai-sensei?"

Out of nowhere, a loud explosion could be heard from the center of the gym. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, a man with a bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows, and wearing a green spandex suit was standing there. He flashed his white teeth and made a thumbs-up gesture to everyone. "HEY THERE EVERYBODY! ARE YOU READY TO SHOW HOW YOUTHFUL YOU CAN BE?!"

My eyes widened and I froze in my spot. "Are you serious?!" I looked over to Naruto, "That's our gym teacher?!"

* * *

**The story is beginning to progress. As you can see, Sasuke is having trouble figuring out what's wrong with him even though Naruto tried to explain what was wrong.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed Naruto and Hinata are a couple. Also, if you couldn't tell, yes, Naruto is a vampire. That's why he was trying to help Sasuke. Either now or here soon, you will be able to tell who the vampires are and who their mates are. It's quite simple actually. But since I mentioned Hinata having a supernatural power, here is a brief bio of her. More bios of the other characters will be given out over time.**

**Hyuga Hinata**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: Sophomore**

**Family: Hyuga Neji (her 'overprotective' cousin)**

**Mate: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Affiliation: Human**

**Mark: When she was marked, a spiral (like the one on either the back or sleeve of Naruto's jacket) formed on her neck**

**Powers: After being marked by Naruto, Hinata began to have episodes where she could see into the future. These episodes would occur at random moments in time. Her visions are accurate, so they always come true. It was because of her that Naruto was able to help Sasuke when he began to lose control. Her visions tend to last for a total of 3 minutes, giving her enough time to analyze what is going on. However, when danger is involved, Hinata's visions last up to 6 minutes long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay...chapter 5 is finally written. I'm sorry it took so long. Along with writer's block, I have been pretty busy with school work. It was very annoying. But thank you so much for waiting patiently. I have updates and news about my story on my profile. It is very important to read said news or updates so you know what is going on with my story.**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews have been greatly appreciated. Again sorry it took so long.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I rummaged through my locker trying to find my chemistry book. During my search, someone came up and leaned against the lockers to my left.

"Hey. Looking for something?"

I stopped my search and turned to the person next to me. Leaning against the lockers was Inuzuka Kiba with a cocky smile on his face.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm looking for my chemistry book. I seemed to have misplaced it."

Kiba looked into my locker and chuckled. "It's right here." He pointed to a blue book underneath a pile of papers. On the book the word 'chemistry' was printed in bold, white letters across the spine.

I mentally slapped myself. I could not believe it. It was sitting right in front of me and I didn't even notice. I carefully pulled the book out from underneath the pile of papers and put it in my bookbag. "Thanks Kiba. If you hadn't have found my chemistry book for me, who knows what Orochimaru-sensei would do."

"Oh, he would probably perform experiments on you." He shivered. "Last year, a kid forgot his book and Orochimaru-sensei kept him after school."

I looked at him questioningly. "He kept a kid after school because the kid forgot his chemistry book?"

"Yep. No one really knows what happened but the next day, the kid came to school with sutres all over his face. One of the sutres came undone and purple goo started to ooze out of it."

My eyes widened. Would Orochimaru-sensei really do that? I didn't know but it kind of scared me a little.

Kiba burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I closed my locker and placed my hands on my hips.

"I was only joking!" He started clutching his sides. "You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

I glared at Kiba. "That's not funny!" I said punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm. "What was that for!?"

"What do you think! You basically scared the crap out of me!"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Of course you couldn't." Suddenly I remembered what Neji said on my first day here. I smirked. "You know Kiba, if I recall, you were scared shitless of Orochimaru-sensei."

Kiba immediately froze on the spot. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

My smirk widened and I chuckled. I definitely got Kiba cornered. "If you say so, but you won't be able to deny it for long." I picked up my bookbag and placed it on my back, the straps hanging on each shoulder. "So do you want to walk with me to Orochimaru-sensei's class?"

He started to stutter and he seemed to be sweating profusely. "Uh, actually I...um...have to be somewhere at the moment. Maybe next time." With those closing remarks, Kiba scurried off down the hall.

I burst out laughing. Kiba tried playing a joke on me but I so got him back.

I turned around and made my way to Chemistry. I only had less than five minutes to get to class since Kiba held me back to talk.

* * *

Snake-like yellow eyes were sending glares throughout the whole classroom but said eyes were mostly directed at a very scared blonde boy. "I had a lab scheduled for today but a little knuckle-headed teenage boy decided it would be fun to mix random chemicals together and destroy the entire lab!" Naruto cowered behind his desk. He looked even more scared than when he was in gym with Gai-sensei. Orochimaru-sensei released a very frustrated sigh. "So thanks to Naruto, my lesson plan has been thrown off. Therefore, until the science lab is rebuilt, there will be no labs."

Cheers broke out among the class. Orochimaru-sensei grew even more angry and glared at the entire class. Everyone quickly settled down, afraid of what they're teacher would do. Orochimaru-sensei ran his sickly, gray hands through his long, black hair. He smiled. "No matter, I guess the entire class will just have to do extra work to make-up for the labs."

Everyone, excluding Neji and myself, turned their direction to Naruto and sent death defying glares at him. Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Sure the class may hate him for doing extra work but he didn't care. The only people's who's opinions mattered to him was his friends.

"So today, we will be-" Orochimaru-sensei was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Shizune came inside and stood at the doorway. "Orochimaru? Lady Tsunade requested a word with you immediately."

Orochimaru nodded to her and turned to the class. "I will be right back." He followed Shizune out the classroom and closed the door.

After a couple minutes, everyone separated to their group of friends and talked amongst themselves. Naruto and Neji made their way over to my table. Neji took a seat beside me, which happened to be Sasuke's seat. Naruto pulled up a stool and sat across from us. He seemed so happy.

"Can you guys believe I blew up the science lab?!"

I giggled. "I can believe it alright Naruto. You definitely got Orochimaru-sensei and the entire class flustered."

Naruto gave us a thumbs up. "Hehe, yeah. But because of me, we're free of labs for the entire semester."

"That and making everyone do extra work to make-up for it." Neji said coolly.

Naruto waved his hand in front of Neji's face. "Ah who cares. My plan went off without a hitch."

Neji smirked. "On the contrary, you got caught." Naruto's face grew a little red.

"Pfft...my plan still worked. Besides, it was pure genius, dattebayo." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Genius my ass. You still managed to get caught." Neji said as he started to raise his voice a bit.

With Naruto's anger starting to boil, the two broke out into a squabble. Their arguing wasn't as bad compared to the arguments Naruto and Sasuke got into. Throughout their argument, I couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke was. He hadn't been at school after our first day and it has been over a week. I kept thinking back to when we all had lunch together and Sasuke just stormed out. I didn't say much to him but I felt like I might have done something wrong. I know I hardly know him but I was concerned. Rude as he maybe and the short time we have even spoke to one another, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It's difficult to explain but I guess you could say I kinda felt something. When I asked everyone where he was, everyone said the same thing, 'I don't know'. Naruto, on the other hand, would avoid my question as if he was hiding something. I decided I was going to try to ask Naruto one more time and this time, get an answer out of him.

"Hey Naruto?"

Naruto stopped his bickering with Neji and looked over at me. "Yeah, what is it Kaori-chan?"

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked as I stared into Naruto's eyes. I was trying my best to intimidate Naruto to the point of telling me. He seemed to grow uncomfortable from my gaze and my question.

"Uh, what?"

"Where is Sasuke?" I repeated. "I know you know where he is. You're his closest friend."

Naruto started to shake a little and looked pleadingly at Neji as if asking him what he should do. Neji just nodded to him. The blonde stopped shaking and released a sigh. "Alright. Meet me after school in front of the cherry blossom tree. It's easier if I show you first before I explain."

I nodded. "Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

I stood underneath the cherry blossom tree waiting for Naruto. Ten minutes had passed after the final bell and he still hadn't shown. As I was waiting, Neji approached me with Tenten following close behind.

"Hey there Neji, Tenten. What's up?"

Tenten clung to Neji's arm as if trying to tell him not to do what he was going to do. Neji looked at her with calming eyes and she relaxed her grip on his arm. "Listen, we know you and Sasuke barely know each other, let alone talked to one another but you shouldn't be showing concern for him."

I looked at Neji confused. "Why not? We may be just acquaintances but if he's your guys' friend, then he can be my friend too. But it still doesn't mean I can't show any concern."

Neji closed his eyes pondering what he was going to say next. "Fine then, but what Naruto is about to tell you will surprise you. What he tells you, just don't hate us for it." Neji walked away with Tenten still latched onto his arm. His words still echoed in my head 'just don't hate us for it'. I didn't know what he meant but one thing was for sure, I was going to find out.

My thoughts were interrupted when Naruto approached me with Hinata. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head.

"Alright let's go." Hand-in-hand, Naruto and Hinata began to leave the school grounds. I followed close behind.

"Where are we going?"

Hinata turned her head in my direction. "We're going to Naruto-kun's house."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to write and publish this chapter.**

**I feel like I'm rushing the story because Sasuke and Kaori hardly know each other yet Kaori shows concern for him. And the fact, Naruto is going to tell her something secretive and what Neji said to Kaori. I know I wrote it but I still feel like I'm rushing the story, especially Sasuke and Kaori's relationship. Please tell me if you think I am rushing the story or if I am doing a good job or something. I beg of thee.**

**Rushed or not, I left you guys a cliffhanger. Lol.**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one.**

**Adios for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who reviewed, even if it was only two people. Even if someone didn't review, I would still update my story. Anyways, I noticed my first five chapters are kind of short. I apologize if there are some people out there who wish they were longer. Well, I will do my best to make them as long as possible. Maybe to a certain extent, don't want them to be too long, lol.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**I was sitting in the back of Naruto's orange SUV with Naruto and Hinata up front, on our way to Naruto's house. I was utterly shocked when I first saw Naruto's mode of transportation. It was so bright and the color made it stand out in the student parking lot. Naruto took pride in his SUV even if, on occasion, it would receive a few odd glances.

The drive to Naruto's house was very silent. Every so often Hinata would glance over at Naruto, a bit of concern showing in her lavender eyes. When Naruto noticed he would give her a reassuring smile, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. But would everything be okay?

I felt confused throughout the entire ride. Why was I so concerned about a guy I barely knew? I didn't understand these strange feelings I had or why they were even there.

We pulled into a driveway connected to a small, one-story house. The outside of the house was fairly decent. The grass was cut, the bushes trimmed, and the flowers looked as if they were watered regularly. Overall, it looked very nice.

"This is your house, Naruto?" I asked.

"Yep!" He smiled. "Iruka likes to make sure the house looks nice." He placed the vehicle in park and turned the car off.

"Iruka, as in Iruka-sensei?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Iruka took me in when I was five years old." We stepped out of the vehicle and made our way to the front door.

"So, what happened to your parents?" I seemed to have hit a soft spot because I noticed Naruto flinch but only slightly. He began to fumble with his keys a little in order to unlock the door.

"Um, I'm not really sure. All I know is I ended up in the arms of the people at the orphanage. Then Iruka came along and adopted me. I've been living with him ever since." He managed to unlock the door and we stepped inside. We were inside the living room. To my right was an archway leading to the kitchen/dining room area.

I closed the door behind me. "That was nice of Iruka-sensei."

Hinata nodded and gave a small smile. "Iruka-sensei is l-like a father to Naruto-kun. H-He may seem a bit hard on him at times but he does it b-because he loves Naruto-kun and wants to see him succeed."

We made our way into a very neat and simple living room. The walls were white and the room had hardwood floors. A TV was placed in a corner with a three-person couch and loveseat surrounding it. A glass coffee table was placed in front of the couch. On the far side of the room was a hallway that, more than likely, led to the bedrooms.

Naruto led Hinata and myself into the hallway. The hallway contained three doors leading to different rooms.

The first door we passed on our left led to a very messy bathroom. No doubt, Naruto was the main one to use it. We passed by the second door on our right and ended up at the third door at the far end of the hallway. Naruto and Hinata both stopped in front of the door and turned to me. They had a serious look not only in their eyes but on their face as well. I stopped and gave them a questioning look.

"Aren't we going inside?"

"Hinata-chan and I aren't but you are."

"What you're about to see Kaori-chan" Hinata spoke softly, her stutter was completely gone, "may come as a shock to you. Now, we don't want you to stay in the room for very long."

"We would like it if you stayed in there for no more than five minutes maybe less. We ask you of this because we don't know what might or might not happen. Hinata-chan and I will be waiting in the living room, come in there after you're done and then we'll explain."

None of what they said made any sense to me but I nodded to show them I understood. Naruto and Hinata walked around me and made their way down the hall to the living room.

Naruto turned back around. "Remember Kaori-chan, only five minutes."

I nodded again to show him I understood. Naruto turned back and walked into the living room.

Taking in a shaky breath, I reached out to the doorknob in front of me. I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Stepping inside, the walls were orange, the floor was of a dark hardwood, and clothes and other objects were scattered all over the room. There was a faint but odd repugnant smell lingering in the air. It smelt kind of like a mixture of sour milk and ramen gone bad.

I scanned the entire room.

To my right was a dresser and a small entertainment center which held a TV and three game consoles, a PS3, Wii, and Xbox 360, from the looks of it. To my left was a desk scattered with papers and leftover ramen cups. A closet door was right beside the desk--the doors to the closet were open and more clothes were laying in piles inside. A couple beanbags were placed in the center of the room. In the far corner to my left there was a full size bed with a blue comforter and pillows.

Someone was laying underneath the comforter, sleeping.

I slowly walked across the room to get a better look at the individual in the bed. As I crept across the room, I stepped on a rotting banana peel. Releasing a small shriek, I fell to the floor. I looked up to see if I disturbed the sleeping figure. When they didn't move or make a sound, I quickly stood up. Upon reaching the bed, I had a better view of the sleeping figure.

There he was, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke looked as if he was in pain and a bit feverish. He looked paler than he normally was. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I didn't have very much room but I made due with it. I lifted my hand and gently moved a strand of his hair that was in his face to the side. I gently placed my hands on his forehead. He was on fire. I was worried and confused all at the same time.

As I started to remove my hand from his forehead, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and shot up in a sitting position, glaring at me. His eyes were open but the color had changed. Instead of his normal black eyes, his eyes were a dark red color. His grip on my hand started to hurt, so I tried my best to get him to release me. I couldn't move a single finger of his and the pain was starting to increase.

"Sasuke.....let go....you're-you're hurting me." I said, the pain evident in my voice.

He released his grip but he still continued to glare at me. You could see the anger in his eyes. I was scared.

"Get out of here."

"But Sasuke-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" After his outburst, Sasuke fell back onto the bed returning to his previous slumber.

I quickly left the room, shutting the door behind me. My heart was racing. So many questions were running through my mind and I knew where to find the answers.

When I walked into the living room, Hinata and Naruto looked up from their spot on the loveseat.

"So?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." I started as I sat down on the couch. "My mind is racing with so many questions and I feel so confused. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with Sasuke?"

Hinata cleared her throat. "Well, you see, Sasuke-kun is going through some pretty complicated changes."

"Changes? Is he a late bloomer or something?"

This time Naruto spoke up. "No it's nothing like that. Ever since that day during lunch when you touched Sasuke, he started to change. He started getting very weak, to the point of exhaustion."

I didn't understand what he was saying. "You're saying I made him fall ill?"

"Not exactly" cut in Hinata. "You made him become dependent on you. His weakness and pale skin were a result from that lack of dependency. Instead of going with it, he ran away from it. As for you, you started to change as well. Your thoughts and feelings began to revolve around Sasuke-kun. By now, you have probably noticed you felt very concerned or worried for Sasuke-kun. In a way, you picked up that something was wrong with him. I also assume you feel very confused by the way you are feeling and why you are feeling that way. It's not very easy this but-"

"Hinata-chan" Naruto had cut Hinata off. He placed his hand on top of hers. "Let me tell her."

Hinata nodded to tell him to continue. What was going on? I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mind was telling me to just get up and leave but my heart was telling me to stay, out of curiousity of what they were going to say.

"Kaori-chan.....Sasuke and I......Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara......are vampires."

My body froze on the spot. I didn't know what to say or think. Vampires?! How is that possible?! I always thought vampires were just a myth, a fairytale. My heart started to race very quickly. Fear began to take over me.

Hinata and Naruto watched me, waiting for a response. I didn't give them one....verbally. I had to get away. What if they were going to hurt me or worse, kill me? My so-called friends were bloodsucking monsters. I bolted upright trying to utter a response but nothing came out.

Instead I did the only thing I could do, I ran to the door, I had to leave. Naruto and Hinata jumped up and tried to stop me. They were begging me not to leave.

I bumped into the leg on the coffee table but managed to catch myself before I fell. I was about to reach for the door when it swung open hitting me. I let loose a scream and stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet. My head hit the end of the glass coffee table. My vision started to blur and voices were calling out to me asking if I was okay.

Their voices began to sound as if they were far away. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Naruto" started Iruka, who just so happened to be the one that slammed the door into Kaori, "What's going on?! What happened?!" Iruka rushed over to Kaori, who's body was lying motionless on the floor. He gently lifted her head. "She has a pretty nasty bump on her head. Hinata go get some warm water and a wash cloth...Naruto, come help me lift Kaori onto the couch."

I nodded and rushed over to help him. Iruka grabbed her arms, I grabbed her legs, and we laid her on the couch. Iruka propped a pillow underneath her head. Hinata had arrived with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. Iruka thanked her and she moved away and sat down on the loveseat. He knelt down and dipped the wash cloth into the warm water and rung it out. Carefully he placed it upon her forehead.

Iruka rose from his kneeling position and released a heavy sigh. "She'll probably be out for a little while."

"But she'll be okay right?" stuttered Hinata. She looked pretty worried.

Iruka began to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, she should be fine. She took a pretty hard blow to the head, so she may not remember anything. So, it's best to just wait until she wakes up. On the other hand, what happened? She seemed like she was in a rush. What did you tell her Naruto?"

I gave Iruka a nervous smile and rubbed the back of my head. "Well, you see, we kinda told Kaori-chan about us. Hehe, I guess thinks didn't go as planned."

Iruka went from a calm demeanor to a furious one. "You did what?! NARUTO! How?! WHY?! You know better than to let something like that slip! Now that she knows, she could go tell the entire world!"

"She won't." piped in Hinata. "Her fear was something to be expected. It's part of human nature to be afraid of something you don't understand or if something's different. She won't tell for the fear of us going after if she did."

"Are you sure about this Hinata-chan?" questioned Iruka.

"Yes. After the events that transpired, I had a vision. It was actually two different scenarios. One involved her mentioning she wouldn't say a word and the other was of her becoming accepting of it. The thing is..."

"Yeah?" I questioned. "What is it Hinata-chan?"

"She wasn't saying it to us. She was saying it to Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it.**

**I kinda did but then again I kinda didn't. I don't know. I just have very mixed feelings about this chapter. I would like to know what your opinions are so don't be shy to review or send me a private message.**

**I kinda left you guys with a cliffhanger, lol. Oh and if you're having trouble understanding what Hinata was saying in the end, it all will eventually become clear soon.**

**Again I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**And again, thank you to the only two people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys rock!!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaori's POV

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_What is this burning sensation I feel in the back of my head? It feels...painful?_

These questions began to swim through my mind. Shifting slightly I realized I was lying on something soft. A couch, a bed? I didn't know. I could hear hushed voices nearby. Two of the voices seemed to be arguing about something. The third voice would try to pipe in but ended up pushed out of the conversation or argument in their case. I shifted again and released a low groan. The voices stopped and feet shuffling across the floor could be heard.

"She's waking up!"

I heard a smack and an 'ow' from the person who just spoke. "Shut up!" came an irritated voice.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Slowly opening my eyes, there were three people hovering over me. So far, they appeared to be only blurry blobs of brown, yellow, and blue. Blinking a few times to readjust my vision, I recognized the people around me. They all had smiles on their faces, a look of relief could be seen in their eyes. I gave them a small smile and tried to sit up from my current position. Once I was up in a sitting position I immediately regretted it. My head was throbbing with pain. Reaching my hand to the back of my head I felt a bump. I winced from the contact.

Iruka knelt down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Kaori-chan?"

I smiled at him. "Not really, my head is killing me like someone hit me upside the head with a hammer." Placing my hand in my lap, I lifted my legs and placed them on the floor. Iruka placed his arms around me to help me move so I could lean against the back of the couch. I leaned back hoping it would help relieve the pain. Instead it gave me a nauseating and dizzy feeling. "What happened?" I choked out waiting for the dizzy and nauseating feeling to go away.

"You hit your head on the coffee table." Iruka said gently placing his hand on my shoulder. "Naruto said you were in a hurry and kind of fell over hitting your head. Do you remember why you were in such a hurry?" Iruka removed his hand looking into my eyes, searching for something. It seemed like he was expecting me to say something...something that I was told and shouldn't know about. I looked over at Hinata and Naruto, they seemed to be giving me the same looks as well.

Maybe I was just imagining things.

"N-No," I choked out nervously, "I must have just been clumsy. I tend to be that way sometimes."

They all released a sigh with a smile on their faces. "I'm glad you're okay Kaori-chan." Iruka stood up releasing a yawn and stretching. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some things I need to get done." He began to walk toward the hallway but stopped when he reached the threshold. "Naruto, if you don't mind, do you think you could take Kaori-chan home on your way to Hinata-chan's house? It's getting pretty late." Naruto nodded and Iruka left going into his bedroom.

As soon as Iruka was out of sight, I was pulled into a big, suffocating hug by my energetic blonde friend. My face was starting to turn from red to blue as he continued to squeeze the life out of me. "I'm so glad you're okay Kaori-chan! We were all so worried!" He said loosening his grip just a little when he noticed the color changes on my face. Finally getting the chance to breathe, I had forgotten about the pain residing in the back of my head. To my relief, it was slowly ebbing.

"Thank you for your concern Naruto, oh and you too Hinata." I looked over to Hinata to make sure she heard my thankfulness. She smiled and muttered a shy 'You're welcome' while twiddling her fingers together. Naruto, with all his energy, showed his appreciation in another-less breathe taking-hug.

Glancing around the room, I noticed an old grandfather clock sitting beside the television. Intricate carvings were covering the edges giving it less of a plain look. Looking at the hands, the hour hand pointed to nine and the minute hand to six.

_Nine. Six._

_Nine-thirty._

Nine-thirty!

Summoning up as much strength as I could, I pulled out of Naruto's hug and ran over to the grandfather clock. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Sadly my mind was not deceiving me. "Oh my god! Naruto, how long have I been out?!" I turned to him, panic present in my voice.

"You've been out since four o'clock."

"Are you kidding me?!" I began to pace around the room.

"W-What's wrong Kaori-chan?" Hinata asked concerned from her spot on the loveseat. Apparently, her studder didn't stay away for long.

"What's wrong?! _What's wrong?!_ I have been out for _five and a half hours_! My dad is probably worried sick about me! I forgot to tell him where I was going! Oh, he's going to be so furious with me!" I continued to pace the room while pulling on pieces of my black hair. The thought of pulling out my hair to the point of leaving bald spots crossed my mind but I quickly dismissed it going back to the situation at hand.

Hinata got up from her spot and grabbed onto my arms to stop me from pacing any further. Looking into her lavender eyes, I began to calm down. I don't know if Hinata's knows this but there is just something about her eyes-when you look into them, you can't help but feel calm and at peace.

"Naruto?" I looked over to my blonde friend and saw him sitting Indian-style on the floor. He had a finger placed on his chin while he seemed to be in deep thought. His brows furrowed and he began to mutter under his breath 'miso pork ramen'. "Uh, Hinata, what is he doing?"

Hinata sighed and began shaking her head. "He's th-thinking about r-ramen. S-Sometimes, he tends to g-get side-tracked from e-everything that's going on around h-him."

I could feel a sweat drop forming on the back of my head. How could he be so distracted at a time like this?! It makes me wonder how he would react in situations that were ten times worse than this. Okay, so maybe our current situation isn't as bad but when you have a _very_ overprotective father, the playing field could become a little dangerous.

Acting completely out of my norm, I walked up to Naruto and slapped him upside the head. I was a bit irritated and one would think I turned into Sakura. I had seen her hit Naruto on a few occasions but the resulting injuries didn't appear too serious-at least, that's what I think. Afraid to be hit again, he went into the fetal position muttering words of apology-to Sakura-and begging for forgiveness to not be hit again. I giggled at his reaction and knelt down beside him. He opened an eye in my direction, wondering what I was going to do next.

"Come on, Naruto. I need to get home."

* * *

I am _so_ lucky!

No, I mean _really _lucky!

When I got home last night, my dad was waiting upstairs in my room sitting on my bed. He scared the crap out of me when I turned my bedroom light on. He didn't appear angry but as soon as I started to explain, he began to interrogate me. He was asking where I was, who I was with-boys inparticular, what I was doing, and so on. With the way he asked his questions, you could tell he was angry-even though he didn't show it.

After the interrogation, he began to chastise me about how worried he was and what terrible things could have happened to me. I couldn't deny I felt guilty for making my father worry. I muttered a quick apology and told him I wasn't going to do it again. Of course, he forgave me but that didn't mean I was off the hook. Since this was my first major offense, I was stuck doing two months worth of yard work on the weekends.

Now do you see what I mean by lucky?

I could have been grounded but instead I got off easy with yard work.

All of this was going through my mind as I was sitting in English class, waiting for it to start. I didn't even notice Naruto nosing about in the front of the room around Kakashi-sensei's desk. He's up to no good again. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he ducked down behind the desk and began to work on his latest prank. Not even five minutes passed when he got up and ran over to his desk in the opposite row behind me, trying to conceal his devilish smile.

"What did you do this time, Naruto?" I asked turning around in my seat to face him.

"Oh nothing." He said trying to surpress his laughter. "I just took out a few screws from his chair, so when he sits down in it, it will completely fall apart sending him to the ground."

"Come on, Naruto. You know you're going to get busted again. Kakashi-sensei isn't clueless."

And it's true.

Naruto's past attempts of pranking Kakashi-sensei failed miserably. There were some that even back-fired on Naruto. Like one time, Naruto set up a bucket of fish guts and seaweed on top of the classroom door after everyone was in the room-except Kakashi-sensei. When Kakashi-sensei walked into the room, the bucket barely moved but didn't fall on him. He just went right to his desk fish guts and seaweed free and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book. But before he could sit down and enjoy his dirty book, he realized he had forgotten something and left the classroom. Again, the bucket didn't budge. Naruto was angry as to why his prank failed, twice! While Kakashi-sensei was gone, he got up from his desk and opened the door. As soon as he did, the bucket fell and he was covered head-to-toe in his gooey and smelly concoction. Everyone was in a fit of laughter and just outside of the classroom was Kakashi-sensei. He was looking down at Naruto telling him it was the worst prank he had ever done and that he was even stupid for trying to prank him. For the entire day, everyone kept their distance from him due to his horrible stench.

"Cut me some slack here, Kaori-chan!" He said with a pout on his face. "This time I will definitely get him!"

"Alright." I surrendered. "I believe you. You will definitely get him." Maybe this time he actually would.

"Get who?"

Looking to my left, Sakura had taken her seat at her desk. She looked really dolled up today. Her pink hair was pulled up in a messy bun held together with chopsticks and her face was covered with make-up. Normally, she wore little make-up but this was completely out of the norm. Her face reminded me of a geisha. She was also wearing a button-up shirt that revealed a little cleavage and a _short_ denim skirt. Was she trying to impress someone?

"Kakashi-sensei, of course!" Naruto declared at the top of his lungs.

His boisterous reply ended with Sakura hitting him on the top of his head. Which, in turn, caused his head to hit the desk. Upon lifting his head up, a large red mark was left on his forehead along with tears running down his face.

"You don't have to be so mean, Sakura-chan."

Now this is the time where I intervene before the situation gets worse-knowing Naruto can be dense at times.

"You look really pretty today, Sakura. What's the occasion?"

A slight blush arose across Sakura's cheeks. "Oh, no reason. I just wanted to look nice today."

"Yeah right. You're just trying to impress the bastard because you think he wants to be with you again." Naruto mumbled to himself as he rubbed at his red forehead.

Sakura turned back to face him, anger burning in her eyes. "What did you say?"

Naruto immediately shrank in his desk under Sakura's dark stare. One would think Naruto learned not to speak ill of Sasuke around her but I don't think the message sunk in-even after the numerous beatings he received from her.

"Uh, I just said you think Sasuke wants to be with you again."

"Pfft, what makes you think that?"

"Well, after what happened last night," Naruto started to sweat a little, "You seemed to be under the impression the bastard wanted to be with you again. You know, uh, needed you."

"Whatever you say, Naruto." Sakura said blowing off his _crazy_ assumption. "So, anyways, Kaori, I'm going to be...."

Sakura quickly stopped talking as soon as her crush walked into the room. Pulling a mirror out of her bookbag, she began checking to make sure everything was in place. As soon as he took his seat behind me, Sakura put away her mirror and looked up at Sasuke with a seductive smile. I think.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She greeted while twirling her bubblegum pink hair with her index finger.

He looked over at her with complete disinterest but he gave her a nod. This simple acknowledgement sent Sakura into a _very_ surpressed fangirl fit. Is that the right word? Fangirl? Well, she was biting her lower lip, shaking with what appeared to be happiness, and trying to hold back a squeal. Yep, that was the right word. But her fit didn't last very long as she returned to her normal self within a second.

"So, what is it you want to tell me again, Sakura?" I asked trying to distract her from her favorite eye-candy.

"Oh, um...I'm going to be having a pool party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"When is it exactly?" I asked as I thought of the work my dad was going to make me do.

"It's Saturday, at one o'clock."

A pool party? We were already in the month of September but the weather still remained extremely warm. I kind of liked the idea but there were a couple problems, okay, maybe three.

First, I would have to figure out some way to get out of doing yard work this Saturday. That is, if I even had any. Maybe luck would be on my side again.

Second, I'm very self-conscious about my body. Hence, the reason I don't like to undress in front of the other girls during gym.

And third, I didn't have a swimsuit. And that's when we go back to the second problem. Me plus swimsuit equals extreme self-consciousness for me.

"Um," I glanced around the room trying to think of some excuse and only one came to mind. "Sure, but I don't own a swimsuit."

After I announced my little excuse-or confession-Sakura's eyes began to light up with excitement. Should I be scared?

"Oh my gosh, then we definitely have to buy you one! We should go this Friday after school." Sakura exclaimed. "Besides, I need a new one anyway, so it works out perfectly."

"Um, yeah." I muttered.

Just then, Kakashi-sensei walked into the classroom, fifteen minutes after the bell. Of course, it was to be expected from our late teacher.

He began discussing the objective for today as he pulled out his favorite little orange book, Icha Icha Paradise. Looking back I saw Naruto snickering as he waited for Kakashi-sensei to fall into his little trap.

"Hn, it's not going to work, dobe." Sasuke muttered from behind me.

He had a small smirk upon his face and it made him look kind of cute. Wow, that was a first. Up until now I never considered Sasuke as anything above an acquaintance-maybe a friend, whom of which I rarely talked to-but now I'm starting to think he's cute? What was going on with me?

"I think it will." I spoke up.

He set his gaze upon me with curiosity swimming through his eyes.

"Hn, you're on." He smirked. Was he playing with me or being serious?

"What's the wager?" I asked showing a smirk of my own. This could be fun.

"How about the old-fashion way? The loser becomes the winner's slave for three days." With the wagers he set, he was probably hoping I would drop the bet.

"Okay."

I turned back around to listen to the rest of Kakashi-sensei's discussion. Knowing Naruto did something behind his desk, I watched as Kakashi-sensei made his way to sit behind it. Taking a seat, he casually leaned back and placed his feet on the desk as he continued his speech.

Nothing happened.

What the hell?

I looked back and saw Naruto fuming. He was very close to snapping his pencil in half. As for me, I was pale white.

I lost the bet.

Looking over to Sasuke, he had a triumphant smirk upon his face.

"I won."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to get in some interaction between Sasuke and Kaori so they could be on speaking terms and for their relationship to progress. Sorry it's so late. I was hoping to have this out before the beginning of spring semester but I failed.**


End file.
